Behind Closed Doors
by popscb
Summary: No one knows what goes on behind closed doors...


**so this is an idea that just wouldn't leave my head...i've really changed things up...I hope you follow.**

Just another bruise she had to cover up, another cut she had to explain the presence of and another lie she would have to tell to save his skin. Did she love him? Yes. Was the simple answer to that question. She loved him with all her heart.

It was that love that gave her a glimmer of hope that perhaps he'll change… one day. But deep down in her heart, she knew he never would.

She'd arrived home late from a night out with her friends and he was there, in the kitchen, her mobile in his hand. She'd "forgotten" to take it with her but he didn't believe her. He never did believe her. Her whole body tensed, her feet stuck to the spot like they'd been superglued there. It took less than a second for him to react.

He glared at her, his eyes full of anger and hate, she took a breath, trying to make as little noise as possible and in that moment, he threw the phone at the wall and like her heart it, shattered into a thousand pieces. There was no doubt he was going to teach her a lesson that she wouldn't forget.

"Daddy…" She began, but her words were silenced. She felt the impact of his slap on her cheek, as the back of his hand connected with her face. She held back the cry, catching it in her throat and swallowing it before it could escape. She held her arms tight by her side as he lit a cigar and swiped a glass off the table.

She'd learnt not to fight back. If she fought back the beating would be ten times worse. He shoved her against the table her eyes closing before she felt him grab her hair in his fist and slam her head against the table.

"please..." She begged as she felt another blow to her head, she was sure she was about to pass out. So many years she had to put up with his deceit, his abuse, years' worth of beatings. He'd took the life from her, mentality with his words… but physically with his hits, slaps and punches.

He pulled her head back by her hair so she was looking into his eyes. "Where have you been… and don't you dare lie to me" he hissed.

"I was out with my friends…" her words came as a sob as he let go of her hair.

"And you just accidentally forgot your phone did you, Girl? You stay out, without my permission, your dressed for a street corner and yet you expect me to believe you were out with friends?"

"Please… Dad. It's the truth." She backed away from him as he neared "Please…"

"Oh stop whining… you know I can't stand it. You've got 10seconds to get up those stairs, scrub that crap off your face and get something appropriate on, before I come up there and do it myself" she stood still, staring at him through hazy eyes "10,9…8"

Seeing the hint of terror in his eyes, she ran. She made way for the front door unlocking it quickly, in her haste she knocked over the vase of flowers on the side, onto the floor. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the deathly silence. The two stopped and for a moment they stared at one another before she fled out onto the street and ran… and ran… and ran.

*JL*JL*JL*

Blood stained tears rolled along her cheeks as she sat down on the curb edge away from home. Bringing her knees to her chest, she hugged them tightly, her ribs aching and head rebelling against the movement. She knew she could never return home now, that of she did, the only way of her leaving ever again would be in a body bag. She knew she'd been brave by doing what she had; that or stupid, but now she had ran away, she couldn't help but feel a sense of freedom and relief.

The wind blew around her and she was sure she could feel spots of rain in the air, that was all she needed, She didn't know how long she had been sat there in the cold, half an hour, an hour? Maybe longer. She closed her eyes a little, feeling the tiredness nearby and in the first time in six months, she knew she'd be able to sleep tonight, without it having been induced by painkillers. Her eyes heavily opened again, she yawned and tasted blood. Brining her fingers to her lip she touched it and found it bleeding quite heavily. Luckily she still had her bag over her shoulder and pulled out a tissue to stem some of the blood.

He'd excelled himself over the last few day, she was sure she had a few broken ribs, her lip was cut and bleeding, her head throbbing, she probably had concussion and she was more than certain she didn't need a mirror to see she had at least one black eye and several bruises around her face.

Where did it go wrong, a father wasn't meant to do that to his daughter ? Was it her fault? Maybe it was, perhaps she shouldn't be so… her mind trailed off at the thought, she really had no clue what she was doing, not this time. Several occasions in the past she'd known exactly what she'd done before he'd even told her. Leaving the lid off the toothpaste, forgetting to wash her mug in the morning, missing his call… it was pretty much any excuse. It started properly when she was 15, her mother had died in a car crash and her father had blamed her. The relationship had always been strained with them, Derek wanted a son and when Lauren was born he wasn't overly pleased. To make matters worse, Laurens mum was told she couldn't have any more children, so Lauren felt the brunt of that too.

"Lauren, is that you?"

The comforting voice called out into the dark, she heard the footsteps get louder and her heart started to race. Still staring at the floor, she looked up at the silhouette figure not replying verbally, her eyes glassy and scared.

"Hey…" she felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly retracted, letting out a small yelp of fear" "It's alright…It's me, Joey… it's just me" he saw her let out a breath of air, taking several small breaths to gain her normal breathing again. He moved to sit next to her, careful not to get too close after seeing how she'd just reacted. Lauren turned towards him, a little of the strew light across the road highlighting her face. Joey's eyes widened "Babe… what the heck happened to you?"

Shrugging her shoulders she was silent for a moment before she lied and said she'd fallen on a night out. He knew deep down she was lying, but he wasn't going to force her to say something. If she wanted to speak to him, he'd be there. Like always_._

"you need to get to a hospital babe, you could have concussion" he told her softly. She shook her head. "Well at least let me take you h..."

He stated but before he could finish his sentence, Lauren burst into tears, he whole body rigid with fear.

"No! Don't, don't take me home please….please"

"Ok, ok. I won't take you home."

He had a feeling that whatever reason she was sat on the street, in the middle of nowhere, covered in blood was because of something at home. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she buried her head into his chest. "Ssh, it's alright. I won't take you home, but you'll catch your death sitting out here like this, How about you come to mine, mum and Dad won't mind?"

Although he asked a question he didn't wait for her answer nor was he going to let her protest. With a soft smile, he helped her up from the step. He tried his hardest to ignore how much she was leaning on him, but she looked in pure agony with every step she took. "We're nearly there."

*JL*JL*JL*

He let them both into the house, and guided her through to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, watching through the darkness as Joey flitted around the room. "You can sit down" he said softly, noticing her lack of movement. Lauren quickly did as she was told, a little too quickly if you asked Joey. His suspicious grew by the second as Lauren stayed silent in the chair, not daring to move, he was sure she was trying to breathe less too.

It wasn't uncommon for her to go withdrawn, over the last few years especially he'd seen his cousin change. She was quiet and timid compared to the rest of the family, he'd noticed the only time she was "Herself" was when she was at his house, with him and his Mum and Dad.

Joey dropped a few things on the floor just as the kitchen light turned on. Lauren squealed as she felt a presence behind her. "What do on earth you doing down here this late?"

Joey was about to reply when he noticed Lauren in the chair. The dark had hidden her injuries and now, well they were more than clear to see. Almost her entire face was covered in old and new bruised, her lip bleeding. She was pale, lifeless, the crimson blood a stark contrast. "God Lauren, babe… we really need to get you to a hospital"

"Hospital?" Joey nodded to his father who moved around the table to see his niece. "Lauren sweetheart, what happened to you?"

She shook her head "It's nothing uncle Max…" Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go and wake you're mother, get her to come and help?"

"you go, I'm staying" he said, his soft gaze watching Lauren. Max stood and vanished from the room, shooting a warning look to Joey.

Joey sat at the table, dipping a ball of cotton wool into the bowl of lukewarm water "Lauren..." His voice was soft and it seemed to be almost a whisper in his ear. She tried to open her eyes again, but the harsh kitchen lighting was painful. "Can you see me ?" he asked aware of her state of consciousness.

"I can see you" she nodded

"Good, just try and keep your eyes open ok ?" he said gently, Lauren nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on his as he began to wipe away some of the blood from her numerous cuts. He started with the one on her lip, gently removing the excess blood, but the more he wiped away, the more it seemed to bleed.

Laure winced at his movements, she wanted nothing more than to bite her lip to stop the tears but the way it was bleeding stopped her from doing so. " Sorry" he whispered. He mopped away the fresh blood but was having no luck at stemming the flow. " I think you're going to need stiches it this babe…it looks really deep" he saw the fear in her eyes "hey, Look at me" he said softly. His free hand moving to lift her chin, when she averted her gaze. "What are you so scared of Lo?"

Her stomach flipped when he called her Lo, it was name that only he called her and she couldn't say she didn't like it. They always had a special bond, she knew he was always there when she needed him, but she'd never been strong enough to ask for his help, to tell him what was really the problem. His fingers brushed over a bruise on her cheek an found her hair, Laurens eyes closed involuntarily as he placed her hair behind her ear, his fingers staying in contact with her cheek longer than they probably should have. Her mouth opened to speak when her Auntie walked in and rushed over to her.

"Oh god ! Lauren darling, look at you" Tanya embraced her in a hug .

"Ahh" her ribs protested against the comfort

"Mum, you're hurting her…" Joey scolded, watching as tears dripped down Laurens face even more than they already had been. "she needs to go to hospital, I've cleaned up all I can but, I think her lip needs stitches, her head too.."

"Let's go then." Max said, swiping his keys off the side and walking towards the door.

" I can't go to hospital" she sobbed. "Joey, please don't make me go"

"Don't argue with me on this one Lo, you need proper help" Joey said. He helped her to her feet, noticing the little colour she'd gained, flood from her face once more. "You cant walk can you?" he asked gently.

"It hurts too much…" she whispered, her hands grabbing for joeys shirt as she swayed.

"If Mum and Dad bring the car round, are you ok for me to carry you ?" she nodded weakly, Max and Tanya going to bring the car round.

Joey saw the car pull up a few seconds later and lifted Lauren into his arms, being careful not exasperate her injuries any further. She winced as he lifted her, but was soon in comfort as Joey carried her to the car.

*JL*JL*JL*

Arriving at the hospital they were seen within half an hour. Laurens head injury proving a worry to the on call doctor. An hour later she was laying on a hospital bed, a little worse for ware, but a damn sight better than when Joey had found her. X-rays had shown she had multitude of old fractures that were healing but a fair few new ones too. She had two broken ribs and a chipped bone in her wrist. She'd had stitches in her lip and her head had wound had been glued and butterfly stitched. Unfortunately hospital staff had seen her injuries as suspicious so had called the police, who they were waiting for now.

Max and Tanya had gone home , Joey telling them, they'd get a cab back. Lauren hadn't let him leave, he was her comfort. Joey sat in the chair by the side of the bed, watching Lauren stare at the ceiling above. He could see she was crying again and simply held her hand in comfort.

The curtains opened and a nurse walked in, smiling brightly at them both "How you feeling now Lauren? Still in some pain?"

"Hmm" she nodded

"I can give you a higher dosage of pain relief if you like?" Lauren agreed. "Ok I'll get that sorted for you. Your father is also on his way in"

Her eyes shot open wide "No. No. He can't be here… please keep him away from me." She begged. Joey saw the agitation go through her body and stood up, leaning over her so they were face to face.

"Shhhh, it's ok babe… you don't have to him ok?" Joey turned to the nurse "He's not allowed anywhere near her ok?" she nodded

"I'll let security know"

Joey turned back to Lauren who was sobbing in his arms. His hand ran rhythmically down her back, trying to provide some comfort. "Why Don't you want to see him Lo?"

"He'll kill me Joey…I broke his rules. I ran away from him. He'll be twice as angry. "

Joey's breath caught, he took in a deep breath, her head under his chin as she cried into his top. "Did he do this to you babe?" she didn't answer "Lauren, Did your Dad do this to you?"

"Yes." she nodded against him, her whole body relaxing as she felt the realise of saying it.

"I'm going to kill him!" Joey spat.

"Joey! No please don't." he turned to face her in "I'll talk to the police, I'll tell them everything. Promise me you won't do anything?" he sighed closing his eyes "Joey Please, I need you."

Her words made him freeze, he needed her too. He rushed back to her and pulled her into his arms.

*JL*JL*JL*

Half an hour later and Lauren had made a rather Heart-breaking statement to the police, Joey by her side the entire time. It hurt to hear the details even more so to know it had been going on for the last three years and no one knew. It wasn't just on occasion either. Joey had discovers that Lauren had taken herself off to hospitals many times in the past and her name was already highlighted in the system.

The police had gone now and the two were just waiting for Laurens prescription from the doctor, then they could go. He's called his parents whilst Lauren had gone the bathroom and had almost cried telling them what had been going on.

Lauren walked back into the room just as Joey was putting his phone away. She moved straight across to him and into his open arms, hugging him to her. They had been quiet for a while when Joey spoke "Why didn't you tell me? Or my Mum or Dad ? uncle Jack even… we could have helped you, look at you now…"

"I didn't know how too."

"I wish I'd have known." He held her a little tighter and kissed her forehead, not sure what was bringing out this reaction in him. "Everything's going to be alright now, I promise, he will never come near you again."

"Right Miss Branning. You are free to go…" the doctor handed Joey the bag of medication "your to take it easy Lauren, and we'll see you back in a few days so we can get a proper plaster in your wrist ok?"

"Thank you" she whispered. Joey noticed how close she was standing to him, almost scared of anyone touching her.

"Come on… let's get you home" the fear fled through her body again and she swallowed hard, Joey noticed and quickly reacted. "Oh no, babe no, I mean home as in my house, not yours Lo… You're going to stay with us ok?"

"I don't want to be any trouble…I can go to my Grandma's in Kent." She said softly.

"it's not trouble Lo… I think Mum's excited to have another girl in the house, she's hoping to get a conversation about something other than boxing or cars." He laughed softly. "it's your home too now"

*JL*JL*JL*

It was the very early hours of the morning when they arrived home. Joey paid the Taxi driver and helped Lauren out of the car. He could see she was tired, she'd fallen to sleep on his shoulder several times in the Taxi, but she'd only be asleep for a few seconds, a minute at most, before she's suddenly wake up again.

"let's get you in" Joey's hand hovers gently at the base of her spine, gently touching her, he guided her into the hallway, surprised when she didn't filch at his touch this time. "Do you want anything to eat or drink ?" she shook her head. "well I'm going to get a drink, so you can go up if you want. Mum said she'd make the spare room up for you"

She hovered at the bottom of the stairs before turning back to Joey "would you mind if I stayed with you down here a while?"

"No, course I don't, don't be silly." He said softly and Lauren smiled gratefully. "I won't be two seconds…" he smiled, going to the fridge to get out a bottle of water. "You sure you don't want one?"

"I'm sure, thanks though"

"Well I'm done" he moved around the room and switched the light off after ushering Lauren out. They climbed the stairs in silence, Lauren trailing behind by several steps. Joey paused as he neared the top and held his hand out to her. She hesitated slightly, but let him take her hand. "Here you are" he pushed open the door to the spare room and flicked the light on. Lauren had stayed a few times into the spare room, but she couldn't help but feel it was on a more permanent basis.

"Thanks, Joe…" she moved and sat on the bed, her eyes already beginning to close.

"Do you have everything you need or …?" he sentence trailed off.

"If you have something to sleep in that would be great, if not it's not a problem." She told him softly.

Joey shook his head "not at all a problem." He left the room a for a few seconds and reappeared holding a few items "Sorry, they're a bit old but they're clean"

Lauren picked up the sweatpants and hoodie "Thanks." Her cheeks blushed a little as their eyes locked.

"I'll erm…Leave you to change. Night Lauren" he smiled softly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as held left, her heart rate increased. She felt a sense of panic coming over her, the walls closing in. She could hear his voice getting louder and louder "Stupid girl… Waste of space…" she began getting undressed, each bruise having a different story to tell. "Embarrassment to the family… filthy liar"

Joey was barely back to his room when he could hear her cries. He knocked gently on the door "Lo… It's Joey, you alright babe?" no answer. He opened rhea door slightly and found her sitting on the bed sobbing, she had at least managed to change though. He sat on the bed and took her into his arms. "Come on… it's alright."

"He was here… he was in my head…" she sobbed hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

Joey gently took her hand ceasing her movements. "Stop that Lo… you're going to make your head worse babe."

"he won't go Joey… every time it's quiet I can hear him, I can feel him getting closer."

"he's not here baby… it's just you and me." He tucked her hair behind her ear again. Lauren stared into his eyes and moved forward a little. "You and Me Lo…" he whispered, they faces so close, she could feel the whisper on her lips.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked

"you know I will…I never want to let you be alone ever again." He kissed her cheek gently and pulled back the covers. Lauren's hand stopped his movements.

"Joey…" she whispered. He looked at her, a softness to his eyes. She leaned forward after a breath and placed her lips against his. It took a second for him to realised what she'd done, but he couldn't help but respond. Lauren broke the kiss with a sigh "I shouldn't have done that should I ?" she panicked.

"No! You should have done. I've wanted to do that for such a long time Lauren… you have no Idea. I didn't mean to fall for you but…"

Lauren looked nervous as she took his hand "Me too…" Joey smiled and kissed her again.

"You should get some sleep…" he said softly, seeing her try to hid a yawn. He stood up and moved towards the door.

"you promised you'd stay" her broken whisper reached his ears. There was evidence of tears behind her words.

Joey clicked the door shut and moved back to the bed. "I was shutting the door…" he held back the cover of the bed and encouraged her to climb in. He climbed in next to her and felt her moved cautiously into his arms. Her breathing evened out a little while later and Joey saw she was asleep. "You'll never hurt again Lauren…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Max and Tanya were awake later that morning, both of them sitting at the kitchen table staring into cups of coffee. They'd had a pretty restless night, unable to understand how they hadn't noticed what had been going on.

"Tan, you need to stop blaming yourself…I think our son's doing enough of that for all of us." Tanya frowned at him "He stayed with her in the spare room . I went to check on her this morning. They were both fast asleep."

"You don't think …?" she asked

"No I don't think, I know. He's been pining over her for years, she's just as bad. She always calls for him doesn't she? Let them be… it's not for us to get involved with."

Tanya nodded, she wasn't against them. They were good together, as friends, as cousins as whatever they wanted to be. As long as they wed happy, Lauren deserved that much at least.

"What do we do about Derek Max ? He's going to try and see her isn't he?"

"I think he will yes. We'll talk to Lauren about it this morning, Joey too." Max looked towards the door as Joey walked in. "Morning son…"

"Morning…" he mumbled, not looking either of his parents in the eye.

"How's Lauren?" His mum asked, and Joey froze. "we know you stayed with her Joey, we're not angry Darling, we just want you happy."

He sighed and turned to face them. His hands ran over his face and dropped to his side. "She's still sleeping. She woke up crying several times… she's exhausted."

"she's bound to be… Has she spoken to you about Derek?" he father questioned.

"Not really. She's petrified of him, I know that much." Joey poured himself a coffee and sat at the table with his parents. "Yesterday when she was talking to the police, god… Dad what he did to her." He gritted his teeth staring at his fingers wrapped around the Mug. "He's been hitting her for three years… three Fucking years. She said that when Louise died, he blames her. She was 15. I've assured her she's safe her… but she can hear him, everything he said to her is whirring around her head every second of the day."

"You really love her don't you ?" Tanya said softly. Joey nodding.

"It'll get easier for her…" Max said softly. There was a small cry in the doorway and Joey was on his feet. Lauren looking at the floor.

"Hey …I didn't know you were awake" he smiled. "What's happened?"

"I woke up and you weren't there…" she said weakly. Max and Tanya looked at their son and niece lovingly, their hearts melting as Joey hugged her and placed a kiss to her nose.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, why don't you sit down and I'll get you your tablets and some breakfast ay?"

"Come on darling sit down, let us look after you" Tanya pulled a chair out and sat Lauren down in it. Lauren sat in silence as the others conversed around her, Joey placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her, along with a glass of Juice and her tablets.

He watched as she picked at her food, taking a mouthful only when someone else did, she wouldn't speak unless she was spoken to either. The phone rang and her cutlery clatter to the plate as she jumped.

"I'll get it" Max got up and shut the kitchen door behind him. There was mumbled conversation before they heard him hang up and renter the kitchen. "That was the police. They've arrested Derek… Lauren?"

"Good." She choked out. "Can I be excused?"

"Oh course, you don't need to ask darling" Tanya said watching nerd leave. They left her a few minutes "Go see how she is Joey…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey walked back upstairs and saw Lauren sitting on the floor outside his room. "Baby… what are you doing down there?" he moved to sit next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I feel bad…" she murmured "Even though he did what he did… he's still my Dad and I still love him. I don't understand why" she cried.

"I know exactly why, it's because you're an amazing, beautiful person inside and out and you always see the good in people. Even after all the wrong things he did, you still can't help but remember the little good things he did." Lauren managed to control her breathing and stopped another panic. "Maybe Mum and Dad can go and get your things from your house today and we can watch a movie or something? You won't even have to move off the sofa."

"Ok…" Joey smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. Joey helped her up and helped her to the bathroom.

"can you manage ? I'll go talk to Mum and Dad?"

"I think so, thanks Joey"

*JL*JL*JL*

Three months later and things at number five were about to change forever. Today was the court date, everyone had been dread for the last three months. No one knew if Lauren would be strong enough to give evidence, her lawyer had told her she wouldn't have to say much, that there was pliantly of evidence to make sure a guilty verdict was reached.

Lauren took to the stand, tearfully reliving everything from the past few years, whilst her father watched on with a smirk. Once Lauren had spoken she returned to the arms of Joey, they sat in the gallery and listened as Derek spun lie after lie. His lawyer twisting everything he said to make the evidence incriminate someone else.

Lauren sat motionless, Joey's hand clasped tightly in her own as the Forman of the jury stood to announce the verdict.

"Forman of the Jury after listening to evidence in the courtroom have you as a whole reached a unanimous decision"

"we have your honour"

"on several accounts of Grievous bodily harm, how do you find the defendant Mr Derek Albert Branning, Guilty or Not Guilty?"

"Guilty".

There was a wave of Murmurs around room.

Derek glared at Lauren, smirking slightly when he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'll get you for this" he yelled.

"Silence" the Judge tapped his hammer twice, silence falling of the court room. "Mr Derek Albert Branning. You have been found Guilty of 23 cases of Grievous Bodily Harm. I hereby sentence you to serve 18 years in Her Majesty's Prison. With no parole. Court dismissed."

On leaving the court room Lauren was swept into Joey arms. "It's all over baby…" he smiled kissing her deeply.

"I feel free…" she smiled.

"You are free Lauren… you don't have to be scared of your shadow babe. I'm so happy you got the result you deserved." He said softly looking at his parents who were standing to the side. "I think they want to go and celebrate."

"I wouldn't mind that" she grinned. They kissed again and walked towards Max and Tanya, hand in hand. Her life was only just beginning.

**So what did you think of the Mix up ? I though it worked in this situation. Now this is just a one shot but could potentially be a full story in the future! Until then you still have Saving me, Saved You ! xxx**


End file.
